jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Wicket Wystri Warrick
|Beruf= |Zugehörigkeit= *Chirpas Stamm *Allianz zur Wiederherstellung der Republik |Haut = |Körpermasse = 0,8 Kilogramm }} Wicket Wystri Warrick war ein männlicher Ewok, der zur Zeit des Galaktischen Bürgerkrieges auf dem Waldmond Endor lebte und mit Prinzessin Kneesaa a Jari Kintaka verheiratet war. Um das Jahr 4 NSY fand er die Rebellin Leia Organa und schützte sie vor einem imperialen Scouttruppler. Er brachte sie in sein Dorf und kurz darauf fanden Wickets Stammesgenossen Organas Begleiter. Später hielt er bei einer Beratung in der Hütte von Häuptling Chirpa eine Rede, wodurch er seinen Stamm dazu brachte, der Rebellen-Allianz in ihrem Kampf gegen das Galaktische Imperium zu helfen. In der anschließenden Schlacht kämpfte Wicket gegen die feindlichen Truppen, wobei viele Ewoks getötet wurden, doch durch ihre Hilfe gelang den Rebellen der Sieg. Biografie Junge Jahre Als Urenkel des legendären Ewok Kriegers Erpham Warrick wurde Wicket Wystri Warrick im Ewokdorf Strahlender Baum geboren. Schon früh legte er großes Interesse an seiner Umwelt an den Tag. Das ganze Ewokdorf respektierte den kleinen thumb|left|150px|Wicket als KleinkindWicket sehr, weil er aus der legendären Heldenfamilie der Warricks stammte. Wicket wuchs mit seinen zwei älteren Brüdern, Weechee und Willy auf. Zu den Ewoks Teebo, Kneesaa a Jari Kintaka und Latara entwickelte er eine enge Freundschaften. Doch auch dem jungen Wicket blieb einiges verwehrt. Oft war er Traurig und schmollte, weil er nicht mit den älteren Ewoks auf die Jagd gehen durfte. Als Wicket langsam älter wurde, fasste er einen Entschluss. Er musste garnicht den älteren folgen, um Spaß zu haben. So ging Wicket meist allein die Wälder Endors erkunden. Natürlich versuchte Shodu, die Mutter des Jungen, ihn abzuhalten, allein in die Welt zu ziehen, Doch häufig siegte die Neugier des kleinen Ewoks. Eine Begegnung im Wald Eines Tages sammelten Wicket und Kneesaa im Wald Beeren. Plötzlich entdeckten sie 2 Wesen, die versuchten, die Bäume zu fellen. Wicket und Kneesaa rannten ins Dorf und erzählten alles Chief Chirpa. Dieser schickte am nächsten Tag einen Suchtrupp los, um die sogenannten „Phlogs“ zu vertreiben. Das gelang ihnen auch, und Wicket und Kneesaa wurden ausgezeichnet. Beim Midsummer Festival Das Midsummer Festival stand an. Dies Fest wurde bei den Ewoks jedes Jahr aufs neue gefeiert. Das Dorf wurde Prachtvoll dekoriert und es gab das reinste Festessen. Selbstverständlich nahmthumb|180px|Wicket während des Midsummer festivals auch Wicket an diesem Fest teil. Als er erfuhr, das Kneesaa sich zum Bogenschießen gemeldet hat, lachte er sie aus und meinte, sie könnte mit dem Bogen nie etwas treffen. Die spornte Kneesaa nur noch mehr an, den Wettbewerb zu gewinnen. Sie schaffte es und erhielt die Medaille. Wicket gratulierte ihr, und entschuldigte sich dafür, das er so gemein war. Pfadfinder Nach einigen Jahren wurde Wicket, und auch sein Freund Teebo bei den Pfadfindern aufgenommen. Dort lernten sie, wie sie die Sterne des Nachthimmels nutzen konnten, um einen Weg durch den Wald zu finden. Es machte dem kleinen Wicket sehr Spaß, mit seinen Pfadfinderkollegen, durch die Wälder zu streifen. Oft machten sie auch Nachtwanderungen.The Rainbow Bridge Mission Bordok Zu Kneesaas Geburtstag hatten sich Wicket und Teebo vorgenommen, Kneesaa ein kleines Bordok-Kalb zu schenken. Aber ihre Pflichten als Pfadfinder standen ihnen im Weg. Zum Glück entdeckten die beiden, als sie auf der suche nach einem Bordok-Kalb waren, das einige Zorbianische Raumpiraten auf Endor gelandet waren. Die thumb|right|140px|Kneesaa feiert GeburtstagPiraten fanden Wicket und Teebo. Teebo wurde gefangen genommen, aber Wicket gelang es zu flüchten und in seinem Dorf Alarm zu schlagen. Während die Zorbianer vertrieben und Teebo befreit wurde, musste sich Wicket ausruhen, und einen Blätterverband tragen, weil er bei der Flucht leicht verletzt wurde. Befreiung der Towanies Im Jahr 3 NSY waren die Towanis zu einer Notlandung auf Endor gezwungen, und während die Eltern, Jeremitt und Catarine Towani in Gefangenschaft eines Gorax gerieten, freundete sich Wicket mit den menschlichen Kindern Cindel und Mace an. thumb|left|188px|Wicket mit seiner neu gewonnenen Freundin Cindel In der Nacht nach der Ankunft im Dorf, versuchten Cindel und Mace zu flüchten, weil Mace meinte, sie könnten ihre Eltern alleine retten. Doch sie wurden nach einem langen Marsch du den Dunklen Wald von einem Eberwolf angegriffen. Aber, sie konnten sich in einen ausgehöhlten Baumstamm retten. Am nächsten Morgen wachten beide auf, und sahen, das die Ewoks ihnen gefolgt waren. Nach einem langen Kampf gelang es Wicket, Deej und seinen zwei Brüdern schließlich, den Eberwolf zu töten. Zur verwunderung der Kinder trug dieses Raubtier die Lebensanzeige ihres Vaters am Körper, und so schöpften sie langsam verdacht, das etwas weitaus größeres ihre Eltern entführt hat. Sie brachten die Lebensanzeige zum Dorfschamanen Logray, dieser fand durch seine „magischen“ Fähigkeiten heraus, das die Eltern von Mace und Cindel von einem Gorax der Bergländer entführt wurden. Nach dem Anblick dieses monströsen Wesens, wurde Mace klar, das sie die Hilfe der Ewoks bräuchten, um ihre Eltern zu retten. So bekam am Morgen darauf jedes „Karawanen“ Mitglied einen besonderen Gegenstand mit, der ihnen helfen sollte, die Reise zu überstehen. Nach einer langen Reise gelang es der Krawane, den Gorax zu töten und Jeremitt und Catarine zu retten.Karawane der Tapferen Angriff der Sanyassan Marauder Einige Monate nach der Rettung von Catarine und Jeremitt aus den Händen des Gorax, gelang es Jeremitt, den Raumkreuzer, mit dem die Schiffbrüchigen Menschen auf Endor abgestürzt waren, zu reparieren. Wicket und Cindel waren gerade beim Beeren pflücken, als sie einige Schreie und Laute Geräusche aus der nähe des Ewokdorfes vernahmen. Die beiden Rannten sofort los, um zu sehen, was geschehen war. Einige Marodeur unter Führung ihres König Terak fielen in das Ewokdorf ein und töteten viele der dort lebenden Ewoks. Auch Cindels Eltern sowie ihr Bruder wurden brutal ermordet. Wicket und Cindel zogen los, um diethumb|219px|Wicket und seine Freundin Cindel kurz vor dem Marauder Angriff überlebenden Ewoks zu befreien. Doch auch sie wurden später Gefangengenommen, doch sie konnten fliehen. Es gelang ihnen, sich in einer Felsgrotte zu verstecken. Während Cindel schlief, tüftelte Wicket einen Plan aus, wie er einen Gleiter bauen konnte, mit dem sie aus der Grotte entfliehen konnten. Auf der Suche nach geeignetem Material stieß er zufälliger Weise auf den Bewohner der Höhle, einem Riesigen Kondordrachen. Dieser entführte Cindel und Wicket musste seinen noch unfertigen Gleiter dazu verwenden, seine Freundin zu retten. Es gelang ihm Cindel in Sicherheit zu bringen, aber der Gleiter, mit dem sie eigentlich nun wieder zum Dorf fliegen wollten, ging kaputt. So stürzten beide in ein nahegelegendes Waldstück ab. Auf der suche nach dem Ewokdorf trafen beide auf Teek. Dieser zeigte ihnen ein Altes Haus, indem er lebte. Was Wicket und Cindel nicht ahnten war, das der wahre Besitzer des Hauses, Noa Briqualon, bald schon nach Hause kommen würde. Nach anfänglichem Misstrauen zwischen dem alten Mann und den zwei „Störenfrieden“ freundeten sie sich dann doch an. Bald darauf boten Teek und Noa ihre Hilfe bei der Befreiung der Gefangenen Ewoks an. Sie schlichen sich in Teraks Schloss und es gelang ihnen,die Ewoks zu befreien. In einem Finalen Kampf griffen die Marauder Heere das Ewokdorf erneut an. Mithilfe der Ewoks und den Waffen von Noas altem Raumschiff schafften sie es, den Sanyassan einhalt zu gebieten. Danach forderte Terak Noa zu einem Kampf heraus. Wenn Terak gewinnen würde, würde er die Energiezelle aus Cindels ehemaligem Raumkreuzer bekommen, und er würde seiner Vorstellung nach so die „Macht“ erlangen. Dank Wickets Hilfe gewann Noa diesen Kampf. Danach reparierte Noa sein Raumschiff. zusammen mit Cindel, der einzigen Überlebenden der Familie Towani verließen Noa Endor und flog mit seiner neuen „Adoptivtochter“ zurück in die Galaktische „Zivilisation“.Kampf um Endor Während dieser Zeit lernte Wicket etwas Bocce, welche die Sprache ist, die die Towanis sprachen. thumb|left|208px|Cindel, für Wicket nurnoch eine schöne Erinnerung. Es war für Wicket trotz der Gewissheit, das Cindel in Sicherheit war sehr schwer, von seiner Freundin abschied zu nehmen. Als Cindel sich von Wicket verabschiedete, sagte sie, sie würde ihn sobald es geht besuchen. Oft starrte Wicket zum Gasriesen Tana, der am Himmel saß und dachte daran, wie es Cindel jetzt wohl geht und wo sie sich befindet. Oft fragte er sich auch, wo her Cindel und ihre Familie überhaupt kahmen und wie es dort wohl ist. Und er fragte sich ob er je diese seltsamen und Wunderbaren Orte, von denen Cindel ihm manchmal erzählt hatte, je erreichen würde. Lograys Misstrauen Das Misstrauen zwischen Wicket und seinem Meister Logray, dem Dorfschamanen, wuchs auf einmal sehr. Plötzlich traute Logray Wicket nicht mehr über den Weg. Wicket hatte sich offen gegen einige von Lograys meist etwas eigenwilligen Zauberritualen ausgesprochen. Das missfiel dem Zaubermeister sehr und so distanzierte er sich von seinem Schüler.Galaxy Guide 5: Return of the Jedi Schlacht von Endor Erste Konflikte Das Imperium errichtete gerade ihren Schutzschildgenerator, der benötigt wurde, um den sicheren Bau des zweiten Todesstern zu gewährleisten, als Wicket mit eigenen Augen sah, wie es einen Unfall mit einem AT-ST gab. Dieser war hingefallen und ist danach Explodiert. Wicket berichtete seine Beobachtung sofort Chief Chirpa. Dieser erzählt seinem Eingeschüchterten Stamm alles, was Wicket ihm gesagt hatte, und so wurde den Ewoks klar, das die Imperialen doch zu bezwingen, und nicht wie sie angenommen hatten, unbesiegbar wären. Eine Entdeckung im Wald thumb|left|164px|Wicket während der Schlacht von Endor Auch während der Schlacht von Endor spielte Wicket eine große Rolle. Der damals fünf Menschenjahre alte Ewok begannt gerade, den ernst der Lage, in der sich seine Heimatwelt befand, zu begreifen. Die Übergriffe zwischen imperialen Einheiten und intelligenten Bewohnern Endors nahmen immer weiter zu. Eines Tages, in der Wicket extrem vorsichtig durch die Wälder streifte, entdeckte er Prinzessin Leia, die betäubt auf dem Waldboden lag. Nach einer kurzen „Vorstellung“ gerieten beide schlagartig unter Beschuss. Ein imperialer Scouttruppler wollte Leia festnehmen. Doch Wicket verteidigte sie und es gelang ihm zusammen mit Leia, den Imperialen auszuschalten.thumb|160px|Wicket nach der Schlacht, unter ihm ein [[Sturmtruppler Helm als Trophäe]] Danach brachte er Leia zum Ewokdorf. Einige Zeit später hatten die Ewoks etwas in ihren Netzfallen gefangen, es waren zwei Männer, Luke Skywalker und Han Solo, sowie der Wookiee Chewbacca und auch zwei Droiden waren dabei. Fälschlicherweise hielten sie einen der Droiden, C-3PO, für einen Gott, der in ihren Prophezeihungen vorkam. Sie brachten auch ihren „Fang“ in ihr Dorf. Sie wollten die Gefangenen zu ehren ihres Gottes als Bankett servieren. Doch Leia konnte sie überzeugen, dass es ihre Freunde seinen und Luke benutzte seine Machtfähigkeiten, um die Ewoks zu erschrecken und sie dazu zu bringen, sie zu befreien. Später erzählte ihnen C-3PO von den Ereignissen, die sie hierher verschlagen hatten. Danach wurden sie in den Stamm aufgenommen, und am Tag darauf begann der Kampf gegen das Imperium. Wicket konnte seine Stammesgenossen davon überzeugte, das sie die Rebellen unterstützen müssen, damit es nicht zu einer imperialen „Invasion“ kommt. Unter dem Kommando von Chief Chirpa kämpfte Wicket bei der Schlacht von Endor mit, obwohl er sich bei dem Gebrauch von Schleuderwaffen doch manchmal recht ungeschickt anstellte.Episode VI Nach dem Kampf Nach dem der Kampf gegen die vielen Imperiale Truppen gewonnen war, feierte Wickets ganzer Stamm ein großes Fest. Auch in vielen anderen Teilen der Galaxie war die Freude groß, als das Imperium gefallen war. Wenige Tage nach dem Ersten Kontakt zwischen Leia und Wicket mussten die Rebellen Endor auch schon wieder verlassen. Seitdem breitete sich die Geschichte des Imperiums und der Rebellen auf dem ganzen Mond aus. Bald darauf kannte fast jeder Ewok die Geschichte des Galaktischen Bürgerkrieges. Wickets Rede Hochverehrte Älteste, wir haben in dieser Nacht ein gefährdetes, wundervolles Geschenk erhalten. Das Geschenk der Freiheit. Dieser goldene Gott, dessen Rückkehr zu uns seit dem Ersten Baum prophezeit ist, teilt uns mit, dass er nicht unser Herr sein wird, dass wir frei sind, zu leben, wie wir wollen - dass wir wählen müssen, so, wie alle lebenden Wesen ihr eigenes Schicksal zu wählen haben. Er ist erschienen, hochverehrte Älteste, und er wird wieder gehen. Nicht länger werden wir Sklaven seiner göttlichen Führung sein. Wir sind frei. Aber wie müssen wir uns betragen? Ist die Liebe eines Ewoks zum Wald geringer, weil er ihn verlassen kann? Nein - sie ist größer, weil er ihn verlassen kann und doch bleibt. So ist es bei der Stimme des Goldenen. Wir können unsere Augen schließen und doch hören. Seine Freunde berichten von einer Macht, einem großen, lebendigen Geist, von dem wir alle ein Teil sind, so, wie die Blätter am Baum getrennt und doch Teil von ihm sind. Wir kennen diesen Geist, hochverehrte Älteste, auch wenn wir ihn nicht die Macht nennen. Die Freunde des Goldenen sagen uns, diese Macht sei hier und überall in größter Gefahr. Wer ist noch sicher, wenn das Feuer den Wald erreicht? Nicht einmal der Große Baum, von dem alle ein Teil sind, seine Blätter nicht, die Wurzeln nicht und nicht die Vögel. Alle sind in Gefahr, für immer und ewig. Es ist Tapferkeit, sich einem solchen Feuer zu stellen, hochverehrte Älteste. Viele werden sterben, damit der Wald weiterlebe. Aber die Ewoks sind tapfer! Hochverehrte Älteste, wir müssen diesen edlen Wesen nicht nur der Bäume, sondern vor allem der Blätter an den Bäumen wegen helfen. Diese Rebellen sind wie die Ewoks, die wie die Blätter sind. Geschüttelt vom Wind, ohne Überlegung vom Tumult der Heuschrecken verschlungen, die auf der Welt leben, werfen wir uns doch auf schwelende Feuer, damit ein anderer die Wärme des Lichts erlebe; wir machen doch ein weicheres Bett aus uns, damit ein anderer ruhen kann; wir wirbeln doch im Wind, der uns überfällt, um die Angst vorm Chaos in die Herzen unserer Feinde zu senken; wir wechseln doch die Farbe, während die Jahreszeit uns zur Veränderung aufruft. So müssen wir unseren Blattbrüdern, den Rebellen, helfen, denn mit ihnen ist eine Jahreszeit der Veränderung über uns gekommen. Eigenschaften Persönlichkeit Wicket war ein sehr neugieriger, kleiner Ewok, der gerne die Natur ausserhalb seines Dorfes erforschte. Er war sehr freundlich und half gerne allen in seinem Umfeld. Von der Flora und Fauna seiner Heimatwelt war Wicket immer sehr fasziniert. Vor allem mochte er den Anblick des Gasriesen Tana am frühen Abend. Fähigkeiten Wicket konnt trotz seiner nur geringen Größe von 80 cm erstaunliches Leisten. Er konnt mit seinem Speer und anderen Waffen sehr geschickt umgehen und so selbst größere Gegner bezwingen. Nur mit schleuderwaffen konnt er nicht sonderlich gut umgehen. Beschreibung und Aussehen Wicket besaß braun-beiges Fell und dunkelbraune Augen. Stets trug er seine Scoutkappe, die aus braunem Leder gefertigt war. Wicket war zwar nur 80 cm groß, das war für ihn aber oftmals sehr praktisch, weil er sich so gut vor feinden verstecken konnte. Beziehungen Kneesaa Zu Kneesaa, der Ewokprinzessin, die er später zur Frau nahm, hatte Wicket eine äuserst starke Bindung, schließlich waren sie vermählt und später, als Chirpathumb|152px|Wicket und Kneesaa beobachten den Sonnenuntergang starb für die Regelung im Dorf verantwortlich. Teebo Teebo war ein guter Freund von Wicket, und beide kannten sich gut. Oft spielten sie zusammen im Wald oder trafen sich im Dorf. Als Teebo zum Hauptkrieger des Dorfes ernannt wurde, freute sich Wicket sehr für ihn. Chirpa Chirpa war lange Zeit der Anführer der Ewoks des Strahlenden Baums gewesen. Er war ein großer und fairer Herrscher und Wicket fand ihn sympatisch. Als Chirpa starb und Kneesaa und Wicket die Leitung des Dorfes übertragen wurde, gefiel das dem neuen „Herrscher“ am Anfang überhaupt nicht. Er war ein Leben als Krieger unter Chirpa gewohnt. Später allerdings ermutigte er sich und er schwor sich, das er genau so Streng aber fair regieren würde, wie Chirpa es einst tat. Cindel Zu dem Menschenkind Cindel, das Wicket unter äuserst ungewöhnlichen Bedingungen kennen lernte pflegte der Ewok eine gute Freundschaft. Als Cindel mit Noa schließlich Endor verlassen musste, fiel es dem kleinen Ewok sehr schwer, diese Trennung zu verdauen. Obwohl er Cindel nur einige Monate kannte, kam es ihm so vor, als ob er sie schon immer gekannt hätte und er versuchte so gut es ging, sich immer an das nette, freundliche Menschenkind zu erinnern. Deej Deej war Wickets Vater und sein großes Vorbild. Er war ein hoch angesehener Krieger dem alle im Dorf großen Respekt zollten. Wicket wollte, wenn er erwachsen wär, genau so werden wie sein Vater. Willy Willy war einer von Wickets größeren Brüdern, die ihm oft einige praktische Dinge über das da sein im Wald beibrachten. Oft waren seine Brüder auch etwas gemein zu Wicket und versuchten, ihm in die Schuhe zu schieben, wenn sie manchmal Blödsinn gemacht hatte. Trotzdem verstanden sie sich gut. Weechee Weechee war ebenfalls einer von Wickets Geschwistern, und sogar das älteste Kind in der Familie. im Gegensatz zu Willy benahm sich Weechee oft anständiger, aber auch er mochte es, Willy und seinen kleineren Bruder Wicket Streiche zu spielen. thumb|174px|Shodu, Wickets Mutter Shodu Shodu war Wickets Mutter und sie war die Person, mitder Wicket am meisten Zeit verbrachte. Er mochte seine Mutter sehr, aber oft fand er, das sie übervorsichtig war und ihn noch so behandeln würde, als wäre er noch ein Baby, so wie seinen kleine Schwester Winda. Aber eigentlich versuchte er so gut es ging, seine Mutter zu ignorieren, was diese Themen anging, obwohl es für Wicket nicht selten mit einer Standpauke endete, wenn er sich unerlaubt in den Wald schlich. Hinter den Kulissen *Wicket wird in Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter, Karawane der Tapferen und Ewoks - Kampf um Endor von Warwick Davis dargestellt. *Wicket wird in der deutschen Version von Karawane der Tapferen und Kampf um Endorvon Santiago Ziesmer gesprochen. Quellen *''Episode VI – Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter'' *''Episode VI – Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter (Roman)'' *''Ewoks – Die Karawane der Tapferen'' *''Ewoks – Kampf um Endor'' *''Das offizielle Star Wars Fact File'' * Einzelnachweise en:Wicket Wystri Warrick es:Wicket Wystri Warrick nl:Wicket Wystri Warrick pl:Wicket Wystri Warrick pt:Wicket Wystri Warrick Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Ewoks Kategorie:Kundschafter Kategorie:Machtsensitive Kategorie:Sklaven Kategorie:Adelige Kategorie:Ewok-Krieger Kategorie:Rebellen Kategorie:Widerstandskämpfer Kategorie:Staatsoberhäupter Kategorie:Chirpas Stamm Kategorie:Piloten Kategorie:Personen der Neuen Republik Kategorie:Legends